


golden mornings

by revengeavenue



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Imagery, M/M, Mornings, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: A calm summer morning in Tyler's room.





	

The morning cast golden yellow light on their smooth skin, caressing it and warming the space it covered. Tyler's eyes fluttered open to reveal a world of yellow - bright, happy, and soft. It was no wonder that Josh decided to dye his hair yellow, for it was the most vibrant color Tyler could think of.

Outside, wind chimes sounded off someone's porch. A cool breeze drifted through Tyler's window, causing his sheer white curtains to sway in the golden light. Josh stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer into Tyler, which brought a smile to his face. It really was the little things that brought him so much joy.

All was still on that summer morning, and Tyler was so at peace that he couldn't find it within himself to wake Josh. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and wildflowers; summertime in full bloom. Perhaps they would have tall glasses of freshly squeezed lemonade with their breakfast. It would fit the mood of the day very well.

Tyler spent the minutes before Josh woke up basking in the light of the morning - the light of a brand new summer day. The shades of yellow that surrounded him seemed to lock up the happiness inside his chest, guaranteeing it to last the entire day. He reckoned that he needed that kind of certainty, the kind that only a golden yellow summer morning could offer.


End file.
